1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an attachment for a chain saw to provide greater safety by stabilizing small logs and branches to be cut, thereby preventing saw kickback or binding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various saw stands or supports, chain saw guards and chain saw attachments for aiding in cutting branches or logs are known.
However, all have serious drawbacks in that they are expensive or complicated in their structure, or unreliable in their use.